Chapter 2
An Immature Girl (Japanese: おとなしくない少女 おとなしくない少女: Otonashikunai Shōjō) is the 2nd chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga. Long Summary The immortal being continues walking south in search of a new stimulus. The Mysterious Hooded Figure that created the immortal being says that, although it looks human, it lacks the characteristic of a human. Because it doesn't know how to eat or how to hunt, it soon dies. At this point, it has already died six times. When it first died, it took five whole days to regenerate, but by the sixth time, it took only 12 hours. Each death the immortal being experiences, it learns something new and will grow from it. After walking for an unknown period of time, the immortal being comes across a forest where it is immediately killed by a giant bear. A young girl, whose name is revealed to be March, is seen playing with her dolls. She then watches as an older girl is given a gift by her grandma. Another girl, named Parona, asks March what she is looking at, but March says it's nothing. Parona then gives march a new doll in the shape of a crab and they play house together. After a while, March's parents call her for dinner and thank Parona for playing with her. March asks her parents when she'll become an adult, to which her mother replies "You need to go to sleep without wetting the bed three thousand times in a row." March says she can't wait for that and she wants to grow up quickly to become a mother. Her father then tells her that if she isn't obedient, she'll never become an adult. However, March doesn't understand what he means and her parents joke about her never growing up. The next day, Parona is seen practicing archery with a heavy, powerful bow. Because the bow is too heavy for her, it makes it difficult for her to aim. She shoots the arrows several times but misses her target. One of the men tells her not to worry and that she'll get is someday. March asks Parona if she wants to play today, but Parona declines because she wanted to train and promises to play with her tomorrow. March is seen playing by herself when she hears a loud noise. Parona suddenly appears, asking March if she wants to play and goes to take her to the forest. They are stopped by Yanome soldiers who tell Parona to take March to the city center, as the villagers have been called to assemble. Reluctantly, Parona does as she is told. It is revealed that the reason the villagers were assembled is for a ceremony. During the ceremony, one child of Ninannah is chosen as a sacrifice for the Spirit Bear. This year, March is chosen as the sacrifice and everyone congratulates her, however, when she gets home, her parents cry and apologize to her. The Yanome soldier, Hayase, is there to escort March to the forest where the sacrificial ceremony will be performed. She is to watch over her and ensure that she remains pure until the ceremony is completed. March tells Hayase that she doesn't want to die and asks why everything is being decided for her, but Hayase only replies "that's how it is." On the day of the ceremony, a feast is held for March and, over the next three days, they travel to the top of the mountain. Hayase tells March that she's done a good job of being obedient and then says "The world of death is one of freedom. You may do anything and become anything. There you can be the adult you could not be here." Suddenly, an arrow flies toward Hayase and March takes that opportunity to escape. March trips down a hill and lands in a pond. There, she encounters the immortal being just as it is regenerating. Character in Order of Appearance Debut * March * Parona * March's parents * Risa (March's younger sibling) * Lara * Hayase Recurring * The Immortal Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters Category:Spirit Bear Arc Chapters